


Gezelligheid

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Weird, Wonderful Words and Songs to Match [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bakery and Coffee Shop, College AU, Loneliness, M/M, Maybe angst, Song Lyrics, Will I ever learn to tag, minor depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: Gezeligheid- noun the coziness, warmth, and comfort of being at home, or being together with friends or loved ones sharing time in pleasure and nice atmosphere.Akaashi has always been alone. His mom left him at a young age and his father would work double and sometimes triples shifts to be able to provide for him. He spent quite some time with his grandmother, but she is getting older. Moving away for school wasn't all that hard, besides leaving his grandmother, but she was starting to forget him too. Being alone in this new little town wasn't so bad, but why does he feel so cold? So alone? And why does his neighbor entrance him so much?





	1. "Bright Lights"

Akaashi has never really has never really felt the need to make friends. He has always had a face that was stoic and no one ever really approached him. He was okay with it, really, so leaving home to come to school in the country wasn’t very hard. Well leaving his sick grandmother was hard, she was the only one who cared, but even she was forgetting him.

He sighed to himself while looking out his window at the stars for once. There were hardly any stars in Tokyo, and it’s so much quieter here in Miyagi. Akaashi walks away from the window and spots Jun, his dog, on his bed. A knock comes to the door. He sighed and shuffled over to the door. Akaashi peeped through his peephole to see a mop of dark hair. He unlocked the door and a pair of bright, sleepy eyes met his and he feels his chest bloom in warmth.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, I’m Ennoshita, I live across the hall in 41D like…” he gestures to his door, “right there and I need to borrow a cup of sugar if you can spare it.”

Akaashi nodded and let Ennoshita in.

“Pardon my intrusion.”  
“It’s fine.” Akaashi smiled and leads him to the kitchen. Jun jumps up and runs to greet the new guest. The dog bounds up and Ennoshita is more than willing to give the dog the attention it wants for the time being that he’s there.

“Thanks again, my roommate’s boyfriend is a stress baker, and right now we’re all pretty stressed because said roommate has roped us into helping him study for his med school perroquets.” Ennoshita smiles sheepishly.  
“No problem Ennoshita-san.”  
“Thanks again...”  
“Akaashi Keiji.”  
“Akaashi-san.”

Ennoshita gave one more smile then he was off. Akaashi followed behind and locked the door. He suddenly felt warm all over, and he went to his room to get ready for bed. Even laying down the warmth remained.

 

Ennoshita burst into his apartment giving Daichi and Suga the scare of their lives. Suga nearly dropped the glass mixing bowl.

“Guys holy piss.” Ennoshita cries.  
“Give me on good damn reason not to throw this hot, hot pan at you?” Suga threatens.  
“Because I have meet the cutest boy and holy goodness am I soooooooooo gay.” Ennoshita laments sliding over the sugar.

Daichi and Suga give a double take, like they couldn’t believe what that just heard.

“The neighbor across the hall?” Daichi asks.  
Ennoshita smiles and nods and proceeds to go on a tangent about Akaashi’s eyes and soothing voice and how much he would love to get to know him better.

“Look, Enno I would love to hear more about this but,” Suga starts.  
“Oh no, none of that, you’ve been on my case since I hooked you up with Daichi, so you may not give an opinion, just listen.”

Suga smirks at Ennoshita like he owns the damn world, and Chikara has to suppress and eye roll as he passed the two to get to his room. His eyes flicker to the window on the way. The street lamp caught his eyes. Chikara suddenly feels his breath caught, the lamp reminds his vaguely of the brightness in Akaashi’s eyes when he was over.

_For bright lights and cityscapes_

_And landscapes and masquerades_

The bright lights, to Enno, were like Akaashi.

_I’m the writer and she’s the muse_

Daichi pulls Ennoshita from his own thoughts with the touch of his hand. Ennoshita feels his cheeks blaze and he runs to the bathroom. He furiously rubs his face with cool water and looks at his reflection in the mirror. He exchanges his contacts for his glasses and then moves to his room not sparing a second glance at Daichi or Suga. They both know better than to go to him after he rushed to get to his room. He closes the door and flops on to the bed.

 

Across the hall, Akaashi can’t sleep. Jun is nice and snug in his own bed in the living room. Akaashi couldn’t seem to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried or tossed and turned.

 _All those demons are closing in_  
_And I don’t want you to burn_

Akaashi shoots up in fright. Those thoughts haven’t come around since he moved. He curls his legs to his chest and makes himself small. Like he doesn’t matter anyway right. He was just space and life didn’t have a purpose if you have no friends. What was life without friends? Akaashi closes his eyes and Ennoshita comes to view. Suddenly he’s set ablaze. He feels too hot. He kicks all sheets off him and he snaps his eyes open. Why his?

 _Shield your eyes from the truth at hand_  
_Tell me why it’ll be good again_

He was good he was doing so good. Recovery was going well, why does the universe hate him? Damn it when was the last time anything was good? That he actually cared. 

“You’re not real,” Akaashi whispers to himself.  
“That’s what you think Keiji, but were always here, and we always win.”

Keiji curls up and begins to shake. As the voices continue to go on.

 

Ennoshita himself cannot sleep. He feels suddenly inspired. Words are swirling around in his head in various combinations. Akaashi’s eyes are like bored into his head and he needs to write something or else he fears he may lose it. He feels like a damn teenage in love. Nothing he figures tops the real thing.

_No light shines quite as bright._


	2. "I Think the Universe is On My Side"

Akaashi was having one hell of a day. A pop quiz in his modern literature and calculus classes followed by an impromptu speech in his speech class and last night he didn't get all the best sleep in the world. Today was not his day, nor in all honestly, was this week shaping up to be his week. Next to nothing was working in his favor. His proofs for his photography class didn't come out like he originally planned but they're done at least. Not his proudest work but he doesn't care enough at this point of time, which if you ask him is sad considering photography is his passion.  

He leaves his last lecture for the day bitterly. He feels like he has this cloud looming over his head today causing everything to be dull to his eyes. Even the loud guy from across campus makes Akaashi feel inferior. He's not even sure why he's feeling like this. Akaashi pulls his scarf tighter around his neck and goes on his merry little way.

 

     "Yahaba, you should have seen his face. It was so nice seeing that bright look in his eyes." Suga mused to their co-worker.

Yahaba flicks his silvery brown locks off his forehead and gives a beaming smile. 

     "I'm sure Suga-chan. Chika dooooo tell." Yahaba smiles. 

     "Really? Yahaba, Suga told you everything, besides my rant about how there is no green that compares to his eyes." 

Both giggle forcing a soft smile to cross Ennoshita's features much to his dismay. Yahaba places a comforting hand on his shoulder then moves to the register. Ennoshita and Suga move to cleaning the tables while Yahaba works the register and radio. 

      "I don't quite get what makes you so special that you never have to clean." Suga teases. 

      "I have a cute face and I'm delicate," Yahaba replies brushing his apron.

      "More like 'I'm a little baby who complained to higher ups or am privileged because I'm sleeping with the bosses son'." Ennoshita offers.

Yahaba choked on his next phrase and he backed down, Ennoshita was right and he knew it, it was all in good fun anyway. They all knew it. Ennoshita's back was to the door when the next customer came in. The overhead bell rang indicating their arrival and both he a Suga turned around to greet them. 

_I think the universe was on my side_

      "H-hi! We welcome you to the uh-.. the" Ennoshita's brain short circuits at the sight of familiar forest green eyes. 

       "The Daily Bean." Suga finishes with a knowing smile. 

Ennoshita wanted to floor to open up and swallow him whole of for the impending storm to strike him down through the roof. 

 

Akaashi smiled for the first time that day at the familiarity of Ennoshita's face and the flush on his cheeks.

     "Ah Ennoshita -san, You work here?" Akaashi asks, slapping himself mentally. 

Ennoshita puffs his chest out like some peacock to show off his apron and nameplate that is branded to match the logo on the window and door. Akaashi smiled and moved to Ennoshita, he noticed his collar popped so he smoothed it down. 

_Cause now I'm shining bright._

 

 

Ennoshita could feel Suga and Yahaba's gazes boring into the back of his neck. 

      "Please ignore my friends and co-workers," Ennoshita whispers to Akaashi. Akasshi just gave a confused look but said nothing on the subject. 

      "Yahoo Chika! You do have a j-" the silvery blond was cut off was cut off by a rumble of thunder, "Ooo, looks like a storm is coming. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Sugawara Koushi and the other silver-haired boy wonder is Yahaba Shigure."

      "Pleasured, I'm Akaashi Keiji." 

Ennoshita moved to his spot beside Suga. Akaashi observed them for his spot he choose to sit at. 

     "So Akaashi-san what brings you here?" questions Yahaba. Enoshita wants nothing more than ever to be eaten by the floor. He is just thanking all the gods Oikawa had off today. 

     "The impending storm I suppose," Akaashi replies, removing his scarf and sweater to reveal a thin white long-sleeved t-shirt. 

 

Ennoshita knows he's starring but it should be illegal to look that good in just a freaking t-shirt. Yahaba knows he's staring too because he slides over a water bottle. Ennoshita pinches his bicep earning a loud yelp and a punch. 

 

Akaashi's eyes shoot up to see what was going on but to him, it all looked normal. Ennoshita was just holding Yahaba's arm.  Suga was laughing as well and they all looked like the best of friends.

 _Wow, he's adorable._ Akaashi thinks to himself as Chikara accidentally knocks over the water bottle and interacts with his friends who are all super chill. 

 

Yahaba and Suga laugh at Ennoshita's antics and pain. He long ago came to peace with the floor eating him whole. He figured it would be way better than the torture he was enduring now. 

_I think me and the moon got it right cause now we're shining bright._

Akaashi looks over at Ennoshita avoiding all looks and observes him as he works at the latte machine. He wishes no more than to have his camera to capture these moments. "Mr. Calm Cool and Collected" a blushing mess over a guy he hardly knew. One could put two and two together and figure Ennoshita is blushing over Akaashi, and Akaashi was quite flattered. 

     "Do tell Akaashi-san what do you do?" questions the one called Yahaba. Akaashi wasn't quite sure.

     "I am an art student and freelance photographer." He replies like clockwork. 

     "Oh? Ennoshita here davel in art isn't that right Chika?" asks Yahaba. More than anything does Ennoshita wish Kyoutani here to keep his boyfriend in check and not torturing him. 

      "Davel? Huh yeah, I do a little of film work." Ennoshita replies never really looking up from his work at the latte machine. 

Akaashi's ears perk up at the mention of film, cinematography is a form of photography he wishes to uncover but he's never really had the chance or the right camera.   

      "Film? Sounds fascinating really." Akaashi breaths.   

      "I could show you sometime. If you would like." Ennoshita offers feeling brave. 

The rain has lightened up. Akaashi figures it's time to take his leave. Akaashi nods at Ennoshita's question and makes his way out. But not before leaving his number written on the corner of a napkin on the table. No matter who found it he figued it would get to Ennoshita. 


	3. "I Must be Lonely"

Akaashi came home a to dog asleep on the couch. The dog wasn't allowed on the couch when Akaashi wasn't at home. Jun knew that much and Akaashi knew he knew but yet he never fussed the dog when he saw him there. 

  "Jun. Dinner and get off the couch, you know better." Akaashi stated. 

The dog looked up at him and laid back down on his crossed paws and gave Akaashi a look. The look to simply relay he didn't feel like playing. So Jun was mad and Akaashi had no idea why, so Akaashi just leaves him be. Akaashi went into the kitchen a fills the bowls anyway and sets to make his own dinner; soup from last night. Akaashi sits on top the counter and waits for the soup to heat. He was reading some labels and thinking. Jun was probably mad with how long hee was kept alone all day. With the unpredictable weather the whole week Akaashi couldn't make it home today to see him. He tried once a day to come see him but it wasn't possible this week. 

_She says it's cold outside as she hands me a rain coat. She says she always worried about things like that._

Akaashi was the type to worry over nothing. Like the simple fact, he gave Ennoshita his number and has heard nothing from the sleepy-eyed male since. How could he do that? Why did he suddenly decide to throw caution to the wind and give his number? He worried about nothing and everything and this has just made it to the top of his list. It had been a day or so and nothing. Perhaps he was wrong and he didn't want to be friends or anything. The soup was hot enough for Akaashi to eat. Jun yipped and shuffled to eat his dinner. After such Akaashi went showered and did some homework before settling into bed. 

Ennoshita uncurled himself from his position at his desk. He looked over at his desk clock. It was three am and he needed to stop working, and it was getting bad for his eyes, well his already bad eyes. He laughed to himself. Ennoshita went to the bathroom to take out his contacts and get ready for bed. He catches his reflection in the mirror, his grey eyes matching the grey undereye circles. He worried he fell into a state of complacency by mistake and that he was possibly missing something.  

_She says baby it's 3 AM I must be lonely. When she says baby well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes._

Maybe that was true, maybe Ennoshita was lonely. He couldn't help the inner feelings. Ennoshita did feel lonely despite the people surrounding him. Like part of his heart was almost missing, like he needed this one specific thing he couldn't place.    

_She thinks happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway, but outside it stopped raining._

Akaashi looked at his alarm clock. It's a little past three a.m.  and the evening rainfall is slowly coming to a stop. He rolls over to face his back to the window. He squeezes his eyes shut and falls back asleep to the eery silence that is his room now. 

The next morning Akaashi's phone was buzzing next to his head. He opened his eyes and sits up, head still groggy from sleep as he attempts to grab his phone. 

_unknown: hey? akaashi right?_

_me: Yes? Who is asking?"_

_unknown: ennoshita, you left your number on the table and i had to be sure. i really wanted to be sure._

_me: Well you have the right guy and right idea._

Ennoshtia couldn't believe this really. He had to be on some kind of cloud. He was elated. He really should have texted him sooner rather than later considering this was the response he was getting. He was truly scared he would have gotten nothing and this was all in his head. 

_She's got a little bit of something, God it's better than nothing._

Suga noticed the sudden change in Ennoshita's demeanor when he came into the shop. He couldn't help but smile and even wonder a little about it and what can possibly be the cause of that. 

  "Yahoo Chika-chan." called a voice. 

Uh oh, Oikawa. 

  "Yeah Oikawa-san? Thought you weren't supposed to be in until lunch." Ennoshita asked not even wavering his mood.

That caught Yahaba's attention. He looks between the two like he couldn't believe his eyes. Ennoshita wasn't being sarcastic or a little shit to Oikawa or taking advantage of his aloof personality. 

  "Oo, someone is a little chirp in their voice this morning, may I inquire why?" Oikawa requested. 

  "No real reason. I slept pretty well last night other than that I am up and walking so excuse me for being slightly perky." Ennoshita replies. 

  "Give me a name Chika-chan," Oikawa demands in a sing-song voice. 

  "Fuck off okay you get no more mister nice guy." Ennoshita sneers. 

Oikawa smirks and winks. He slides away from the counter to hang out more toward the pastry display. Ennoshita was seething. This one always knew how to push the latter's buttons. Ennoshita isn't even sure why Oikawa bother so much, maybe it was because he was right. Or maybe he just liked making his life a living hell. Suga enjoys it when the three of them work the same shifts together, it makes Ennoshita want to quit his job. 

  "You'll be okay." Yahaba smiled as he clocked out. He spares Ennoshita a look of sympathy before he leaves with Kyoutani, leaving Ennoshita with Suga and Oikawa. 

Akaashi's first class was canceled today so he's able to sleep in a bit before Jun woke him up. He was ready to go outside for a walk. After his walk, Akaashi packed up his bag. It was eight thirty, half an hour before his classes were supposed to start. Maybe he could run to the shop where Ennoshita worked and see if he was there. He filled Jun's bowl for the day, grabbed his laptop bag and camera and headed out. Akaashi locked his door and walked down the long, bleak corridor of the hall to the door for the staircase. Once he was outside he noticed the ground was still damp from the week's rain.  

Akaashi walked down the streets and he rounded the corner where the shop was located. He mustered all his confidence and walked right in. All conversations stopped and he felt his skin start to crawl, maybe this was a bad idea. 

Ennoshita pushed everyone aside and tripped over himself trying to get to the counter, leaning over he goes "Uh hi. Hey Akaashi." he coughed, "Hi, how are you? What do you need?" Ennoshita rambled.  

Akaashi moved forward and meets him, "Uh straight black works. In fact, how dark can we get?" 

Ennoshita smiled and set to work. 

  "Also could I get that cherry turnover please?" he added with puppy dog eyes. 

  "Sure as long as I can join you, I'm coming up on a break," Ennoshita replied. 

  "I think I would like that very much." 

And Ennoshita did join him till he had to leave. And for once these two didn't feel so alone. 


	4. "Wait, I Think We're On to Something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one little note there is a little bit of a panic attack here and speaking of depression and anxiety so warning now

It was a Saturday and Ennoshita was about to lose it. He wanted these finals and prerequisites to be done and he wanted to be left alone about Akaashi, his personal business was his and no one else needed to know. 

_ Let’s  take the worse and make it better. Let’s take this mess and make a home.  _

Ennoshita found himself across the hall school bag slung over his shoulder knocking on the door. Akaashi opened the door and Ennoshita’s breath caught. Akaashi was breathtaking regardless of what he wore. But there was something to Ennoshita about workout shorts and an oversized sweatshirt that did it in for Ennoshita and he was enthralled. 

 “Do you need something?” Akaashi asked.

  “Solace and a quiet place I’m about to pull my hair out.” Ennoshita groaned. 

  “Allow me to be assistance,” Akaashi replied stepping aside. 

Ennoshita accepted his offer and walked in. The apartment was slightly different from Ennoshita’s. His seemed brighter and more cramped Akaashi’s seemed larger but darker. Ennoshita’s felt like a home here feels cold and he wondered why. He wanted to know more about the man stood in front of him. 

 “Nice glasses, I didn’t know you wore them,” Akaashi replied opening up his curtains. 

 “I normally wear contacts but something got on them at work or something and now I have a scratched cornea and conjunctivitis. So no contacts for awhile.” Ennoshita shrugged sitting on the chair facing the large window. He could feel the warm sun beating on his skin and he noticed the change in the room atmosphere, the room felt more warming now that Akaashi had the window open and he was sitting on the sofa side closest to the chair where Ennoshita was,       “Much like I never pinned you for the headband type.” 

 “I don’t like my hair in my eyes while I edit and work and I haven’t been bothering to get a haircut.” 

 “The shaggy long hair works for you. And what are you editing?” he asked. 

 “A photography project I worked in partnership with a person in one of my art classes and we took photos of the volleyball team.”

 “Someone I work with’s boyfriend is on the volleyball team. Small world huh?” Ennoshita smiled.

 “Yeah, small world indeed.” Akaashi agreed with a smile and nod. 

He pulled out his laptop and set to work. Akaashi’s dog took notice to the new person in his home. The dog pulled his bed to his feet. Jun sat in his bed peering at Ennoshita until he got noticed, never making a sound. 

 “Jun I saw you.” Akaashi laughed. 

Ennoshita was slightly startled to see the dog in his bed by his feet. He had nearly forgotten the log was in the apartment. He didn’t know pets were allowed into the building.

 “He’s kind of like my service dog or like a therapy dog I have the paperwork for it I just don’t take him to class I rather not be the center of attention and people fawning over me, the unnecessary attention makes me more nervous,” Akaashi explained.

 “Did you read my thoughts?” Ennoshita asked bending over to pet the dog. 

 “Not hard when you speak them out loud.” Akaashi teased. 

 “He’s a service dog for what may I ask,” Ennoshita asked testing the waters of the budding friendship. 

 “I have depression and severe anxiety so my therapist recommended I try the service dog see if that would help with the coping while I lived on my own,” Akaashi admitted putting himself out there. He normally never tells friends about this side of him, well he’s never really had friends but Ennoshita was different, he felt like he could trust him and this would have been a true test of friendship. Or perhaps Akaashi was rattling the bridge of friendship because he wanted something more from the other. It was still too early to tell. 

 “Oh? Well, it’s okay thank you for trusting me to tell me that. I’m sure you get the ‘Oh I’m here for you if you need me’ spiel more than you’d like to admit.” Ennoshita replied setting his laptop on the coffee table. Akaashi took note of the all the stickers that cover the top of the laptop. 

 “Actually I don’t get it often, I don’t really have friends for starters and it’s not something I tell people about,” he admitted putting his laptop down beside Ennoshita’s. His own laptop was barren. 

 “Really? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or like you’re obligated to tell me.” 

 “It’s not an obligation really, call it what you will but I feel drawn to you and that you’re not like others. I feel connected to you in a way. I fear I maybe the one who made you uncomfortable.” the green-eyed male replied. 

_ We can’t run from fate, but we can let it take us down, down this road  _

 “I- honestly, I feel the same, nothing about it is weird to me. I agree your friendship to me feel different than my one with Daichi or Suga or even Yahaba and others from the shop.” Ennoshita explained.

 “We’ve been getting to know each other over this week and I feel comfortable with you. More so I would guess. I kinda like you more than I think a friend should, but I’m not sure how this works.” Akaashi admitted. 

 “Contrary to my ruggish boy looks I don’t have a whole bunch of experience either Akaashi, but I’m willing to work with you.” Ennoshita gave a smile. 

That smile took Akaashi’s breath away and for the first time, he could feel it in his stomach. An uneasiness that didn’t scare him, it, in fact, made him excited beyond belief. He wanted to see that smile more, he wanted to see it so much he would grow to know it even when it wasn’t there. And he always wanted it to be there. But what if it didn’t work out? Then he was stuck with this smile and memory that would be a constant reminder of what could have been and all he was stuck with now. He couldn’t do that to himself. This was too much and he felt overwhelmed. Jun sensed the change in atmosphere and jumped to Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t want Ennoshita to see him like this not now not ever. That made him feel worse. He felt like he needed to crawl out his skin and his breath wasn’t getting from his lungs to his brain. He was scared these scared him. Ennoshita dropped to his knees and grabbed his hands. He was going to help now that he knew about this. 

 “Akaashi I need you to focus on me. Here feel my heartbeat and listen to my voice. Your breath to the beat of my heart, okay. 1,2,3, out 2,3, in 2,3, out 2,3. Good, you’re doing great.” 

Soon enough he came down from the panic and settled down. Ennoshita was in his spot on his knees in front of the other still holding his hands while Jun sat there licking Akaashi’s tears and nuzzling his head on his chest. 

 “I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Akaashi whispered.

 “It’s okay Akaashi, I don’t mind, I like helping and I like you. May I ask what triggered that? I was worried for you.” 

 “I like your smile and I want it around so much that I want it ingrained in my mind that I have it when you’re not around, but then it turned sour really fast because I was instantly what if it goes wrong then where am I? Like I’m not letting myself because I don’t believe I deserve to be happy. Depression and anxiety aren't this romanticized thing, some guy isn’t going to come along and magically cure me and I don’t want you to date me because you want to cure me.” Akaashi admitted. 

 “I wanted to be with you before you told this to me. And Akaashi I’m doing anything but pity you right now, I am so inspired by you. You’re not weak and I don’t expect to cure you. I wish to help you but don’t think of it as pity. I want you to get better, I’ve watched my mom get better after my dad passed away like a year or so ago. We’ll figure it out together. I’m thankful enough you trust me when you don’t have to.” Ennoshita rambled, “I’m not even sure if this makes sense.” 

 “Thank you actually. It means more than you know. What do we do now?” Akaashi asked. 

 “Just be us and see where this goes. Perhaps we can ask other couples to see how they do it?” Ennoshita offered.

 “I rather figure it out ourselves,” Akaashi admitted. 

_ I’ll be the boy with the silver lining, you be the girl with the cinderblock garden.  _

Ennoshita moved to sit by Akaashi and tested these new waters he loosely laid his arm across the back of the sofa. Akaashi didn’t shy away from the closeness he almost leaned into it. Their work is long forgotten in favor of drinking in each other’s warmth. The apartment seemed brighter despite the dim walls and emptiness beside the basic furniture. 

 “Is this okay?” they both asked. 

They looked at each other and giggled. It was okay, it was more than okay. Neither had felt calmness as what they felt then with one another. Ennoshita leaned over and grabbed his laptop because he really needed to get this film edited. Akaashi curled up to his side and watched him work giving his input every now and then when the lightning looked off or there was too much dead space. Akaashi got up made coffee for the two and they continued to work. Ennoshita explained that he wanted to enter this film into a festival. The story was simple it wasn’t anything crazy just a simple silent story telling life through the eyes of a boy who has to watch his sister grow up with just a mom but the mom isn’t a mom so he’s raising his sister. 

 “It’s my life until my mom got help,” Ennoshita explained. 

 “This is hard hitting and beautiful.” Akaashi admired, “So many kids go through that situation and it’s admirable that you’re willing to share your story.” 

 “Thank you. Some of the story is a bit fabricated for movie reasons but other than that the shell of how I grew up pretty much I had to grow up faster than others.” Ennoshita explained, “That’s kind of why I ended up staying local, one: my mom and sister two: Daichi offered me a place to get away so I just moved in.” 

Akaashi leaned in and hug him. Ennoshita was startled and his laptop almost fell off his lap but he managed to balance it all and hold Akaashi. He mumbled something into his shoulder and all Ennoshita caught was ‘you are making it hard on me.’ Ennoshita was confused. He pulled away and looked over Akaashi’s face. 

 “You’re making yourself hard to not like. Like I feel myself being drawn more and more to you the more you open your mouth.” Akaashi explained. 

 “I’ll just keep my mouth open,” Ennoshita smirked. 

 “You’ll catch flies Enno-chan.” Akaashi smiled back, his eyes crinkled shut. 

_ ‘Cause you weren’t meant to bear that burden, look at the roses in your garden, you can breathe now and forgot.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you need to take my advice listen to the acoustic version of cinderblock garden by all time low  
> edit notice: i started a writing blog over on tumblr called anotherimagineblogforanimes.tumblr.com you can send in requests there or just talk to me. but it would be neat if you readers checked it out and ya know came talk to me.


	5. "There's a Calm Surrender to the Rush of Day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made a Lion King reference but used the actual studio song don't judge me.

Akaashi and Ennoshita were in Ennoshita's living room today. Ennoshita has been feeling ill so Akaashi came to take care of him. Ennoshita didn't need someone to take care of him or needed a babysitter, but this gave Akaashi an excuse to be with him all day and Ennoshita wasn't complaining. 

Ennoshita was sat on the sofa while Akaashi was on the chair, pushed up against the side. Ennoshita wore a mask to keep all his germs to himself. Neither spoke, Akaashi read his book and Ennoshita napped off and on. It was a quiet afternoon and the two couldn't be more grateful.  Akaashi and Ennoshtia even held hands across the arms of the chairs. Honestly, it was the calmest either have felt in a few weeks. 

Suga and Daichi came into the kitchen a while later. Suga was leaning over the breakfast bar. He was watching the two. Suga noticed how Akaashi's hand rested on Enno's while the sick boy napped. 

  "Psst, Daichi, I can see what's happening." he whispered. 

Daichi gave the latter a look. 

  "And they don't have a clue." Suga continued in a hushed voice. 

  "Who?" Daichi asked.

  "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio is down to two." Suga lamented quietly.  

  "Our trio? Suga are you ref..."  Daichi started. 

  "The sweet caresses of twilight, there's magic everywhere and in all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air."

  "Oh, now you're just being dramatic. You even said yourself and I quote 'Chika-chan make a move'" Daichi groaned. 

  "I know what I said but how many times does one get to make the perfect  _Lion King_ reference?" Suga smiled pulling Daichi out the door. 

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day._

Ennoshita woke up to Akaashi drawing idle circles on the back of his hand while he was reading. 

  "Hello, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Akaashi asked closing his book. 

  "Better by comparison, but still pretty poorly," Ennoshita replied, "Though I am hungry now." 

  "I can just about imagine, you haven't really eaten today. Does some soup sound nice? Or what do you want?" 

  "Attention," Ennoshita whined. 

Akaashi got up from the chair and kissed his forehead, before moving to the kitchen. The fever he was running had gone down a bit. He should still make Ennoshita take some fever reducers after dinner. There was a note on the counter from Daichi and Suga saying they went out with some friends and to not wait up they'll be staying at Suga's. Akaashi set out to make dinner. This wasn't his kitchen so it took some maneuvering to get all he needed to make the soup. 

Ennoshita waited a while before going into the kitchen. He sat down at the breakfast bar and just watched Akaashi work. He loved the domestic feel of what was going on. It brought a smile to his face. Not like Akaashi could see it though considering it was behind a mask. 

_An enchanted moment and it sees me through._

Akaashi knew he was being watched, not like it was a big deal. He looked over his shoulder to see Ennoshita reading some boxes on the counter. He was scribbling down a list Akaashi presumed so he could go shopping soon. Akaashi placed a mug of tea on the counter and pushed it toward Ennishita. When Ennoshita looked up Akaashi's back was turned to him, but he could see the blush rise up his neck. Ennoshita took the mug graciously and watched the other work. Everything felt really calming. 

_Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are._

 "You know Akaashi, I feel very strong feeling for you. And I know it hasn't been long but..." 

  "Chaka, I understand, you don't have to say it. I feel the same way and I can feel how you feel." Akaashi smiled over his shoulder after stirring in the pot. 

Chika? No chan, just Chika. A nickname that Ennoshita has had for a long time shouldn't have this effect on him, but when Akaashi said it he felt so fuzzy. It was different spilling from his lips. 

  "You can call me Keiji if you want," Akaashi stated. 

  "Keiji." Ennoshtia tested the name on his tongue. 

Akaashi settled across from him with his own mug o f tea. The soup was simmering on the stove and would be ready shortly. Akaashi reached out for Ennoshita's hand and the other gladly complied. Ennoshita pulled Akaashi's hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss across the knuckles. 

  "Would you rather keep calling you Chika or would you rather Chika-chan or perhaps Chikara? All my friends call me Chika-chan." Ennoshita asked. 

  "Um, I'll stick to Chika, Chika-chan reminds me of that guy you work with that annoys you," Akaashi answered. 

  "That's okay with me then." 

_There's a time for everyone if we on;y learned; that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn._

Ennoshita sat across from Akaashi and held his hand while they ate. They didn't talk, they just sat there in a comfortable mutual silence. Ennoshita wondered to himself is this what he had been missing out on every time he said he didn't need a relationship? 

  "You're staring at me." Akaashi smiled bemusedly.

  "So?" Ennoshita asked cocking an eyebrow. 

Akaashi gave his hand a squeeze. Ennoshita pulled his hand again and kissed the knuckles once more. All he could do really out of fear of getting the other sick as well. Akaashi had the widest smile Ennoshita has ever seen. They just openly stared at one another like nothing else mattered. Is this what being in love felt like? 


	6. "Kiss Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys the writing tumblr is still a thing anotherimagineblogforanimes come hit me up with all your personal writing needs.

Days turn to weeks turn to months, and then it feels like no time has passed at all. That was how Akaashi felt. He was in the mix of feeling like he knew Ennoshita forever all contradicted by the fact that it doesn’t feel like any time had passed at all. He didn’t want this feeling to end, he never wanted to stop learning about Ennoshita. 

Wrapped up in blankets with their feet in each other’s laps the pair exchanged two truths one lie questions to test how much they really knew each other over hot cocoa and the sound of rain hitting the window. 

 “Okay growing up I wanted to be a cop, I really like songs in English and growing up I was super clumsy,” Ennoshita started sipping from his mug. 

 “I feel like it’s the cop.” Akaashi corrected. 

 “It was the cop, I wanted to be an ambulance driver when I was younger, the English songs are right, and I was so clumsy I broke both arms, a hand and my collar bone, not to mention the countless of times I was emitted into the ER for stitches.” Ennoshita replied. “You turn.” 

 “Uh I grew up in a single parent household,  my favorite animals are foxes and my grandmother has had sewn and crocheted me a fox blanket with a hood, and I have never broken a bone.” Akaashi offered. 

 “Uh I think the never breaking a bone is a lie.” 

 “No that’s true.”  Akaashi giggled, “I also grew up in a single family household, my mom left when I was really little so my dad raised me on his own with my grandmother’s kind of help, she would watch me when he pulled double or triple shifts at the hospital. The lie was a fox, it’s actually an owl blanket. She made it for me before her dementia got bad.” Akaashi explained. 

Ennoshita put his, now empty, cup on the table and maneuvered so he was cuddling with Akaashi. Akaashi smiled and snuggled into his partner’s embrace. 

_ Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in.  _

_ Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms.  _

Ennoshita and Akaashi kept asking questions to one another. Akaashi was very good at detecting Ennoshita’s lies and Ennoshita was very bad and trying to detect Akaashi’s. It was cute to witness Ennoshita thinking hard over what could and couldn’t be true. Akaashi even gave him some easy ones from prior conversations to two have had. 

 “Okay, I will get these.” Ennoshita growled to himself tightening his grip on Akaashi. 

 “Okay, I’ll believe that when I hear it. Okay so I’m an ex-figure skater and ballroom dancer,  I write poetry and I can’t bake, I have set the smoke alarm off and have had the fire brigade sent to my family home.” 

 “The poetry is the lie?” Ennoshita asked. 

 “The poetry is the lie. I have entered a few photography contests though. I am a trained ballroom dancer I did that till I was about sixteen, I also skated on the side but it wasn’t serious, and the fire story was I forgot you shouldn’t melt chocolate in a plastic bowl.” 

Ennoshita was laughing now, a loud boisterous laugh. One that made Akaashi crack a smile and start to giggle too. Before long they were both howling in laughter. The story wasn’t even that funny they were just laughing now. Tears were picking the edges of Ennoshita’s eyes as he calmed down. 

He was looking at Akaashi’s profile. Akaashi’s ears and cheeks were covered in a thin blush color and his eyes. The same eyes that convinced him to believe in love at first sight. Though honestly nothing's changed. Ennoshita was still weak to those cool blue eyes and there was nothing he wanted to be done about it really. He was in love with Akaashi and he knew it, Akaashi knew it, all their friends knew it too. 

_ Heart's against my chest lips pressed to my neck, I’ve fallen for your eyes but they don’t know it yet. And this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now.  _

Akaashi sighed contently and fell back into Ennoshita’s chest. His sides hurt a little bit from all the laughing but it was well worth it. He loved laughing with Ennoshita. Ennoshita had his eyes closed with a look of content when Akaashi looked at him. Akaashi studied his short eyelashes, his faint beauty marks, his button nose, and the way his nose and lips connected. His eyes stayed fixated on the other’s lips. In the months they’ve been together they’ve never shared a proper kiss. 

 “Okay Keiji I have some more lies and truths,” Chikara stated never once opening his eyes, “I have never been kissed before, I have three cats back home, and a pet fish I keep in my room” 

 “Uhh, the kiss?” Keiji replied blushing and looking away from Ennoshita’s mouth. 

 “No that’s true. I’ve never been kissed, I do have three cats back home one inside named Lucky and two outside name Corin and Lucina, and I have a red beta fish named Keith.” 

 “Cute I like those names.” Keiji whispered. 

 “Something up Keiji?” he asked. 

 “N-no, uh- not-nothing just I’veneverbeenkissedeither.” he rushed out burying his face in the blanket. 

Chikara chased his head and stopped him before he could get fully under the blanket. He gently moved Keiji’s face to look at him and he searched for any signs of hesitation. Keiji was more than hesitant and apprehensive. Chikara placed a soft kiss in between his eyebrows, then higher on his forehead, then the tip of his nose, both his cheeks and then he stopped over Keiji’s lips. 

 “Let me know if you want me to stop.” Chikara breathed over his lips.

 “Don’t.” 

Pressure is what Akaashi felt, wet pressure against his lips. Then there was a warmth that spread through his body followed by a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Instinct kicked in and he followed his body’s motions and he kissed back. It was nothing more than closed mouthed pressure that lasted a few seconds. 

_ Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, wanna be loved  _

They pulled away to look at one another. Both were smiling softly as the settled against one another again. Small kisses exchanged between giggles and more questions. The night time rain subsided slowly and by a little, after midnight it was gone completely along with Ennoshita 

Ennoshita left and went to his apartment where he was greeted by Daichi, Suga, Oikawa, and Iwazumi all in his kitchen around some candles and a gallon of ice cream. 

 “So I kissed Akaashi.” Ennoshita said nonchalantly grabbing a water bottle.

 “That’s ni- YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?!” Suga yelled almost knocking a candle over. 

Daichi had to grab him to keep him from blowing a fuse. While that happened Ennoshita relayed the details of the kiss to his friends. He explained the game they were playing and his last set of questions mentioned he has never been kissed. Oikawa giggled and made a comment that it was super sweet. Everyone had to agree to that. He then explained how soft he felt and the butterflies that are still very much in his stomach. 

 “So no tongue?” Suga asked. 

 “No. No tongue. Just a peck or a series of pecks that kinda lasted forever.” Ennoshita sighed dreamily. 

The two couples watched his face. They all knew his feeling too well. The feelings of young love that make relationships fun. They all hoped the best for their friends.

Akaashi cleaned up the mugs, picked up the blankets, and turned out all his lights before heading to bed. He decided while in bed to send a text message to Yahaba whom he's grown close with over the last few months. 

_ keiji: he kissed me. oh my gods he kissed me.  _

_ shigeru: no way? how was it? romantic? loving? tongue? _

_ keiji: amazing. yes. yes. and no.  _

_ shigeru: im so happy for you kei-chan.  _

Akaashi was happy for himself. Yeah, he still had bad days and that's okay. Yeah, he still had depression and anxiety and that's okay too. He was allowed to be happy and have good days and week and months. He was allowed to feel good. 

_ Yeah I've been feeling everything, from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth I guess that's how I know you so I hold you close to help you give it up.   
_

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the second work I was referring to, it is number one in a series. This is the only multi-chapter fic in this series all the other are one-shot featuring a song, a strange English word as the title and a couple that fits the timeline of this fic, so enjoy.


End file.
